


Lime and Orange

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Feral, Feral Gems, Gems In Heat, Jaspidot - Freeform, NSFW, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: There's a nice scent in the air. Jasper decides to investigate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Peri has Lynx features and Jasper has tiger features!)

A scent gently brushed across the naked and lazy quartz's gem as she relaxed in the sunlight. She grunted softly, stretching out a bit as she whiffed in the scent. It was an awfully strong scent and it almost reminded her of a lime; sweet and green. The large gem curled her lip back, continuing to whiff in the scent before rolling over on her belly and getting up on all fours. Her striped tail was swishing behind her and excitedly. There was a gem nearby and she was in heat. Soft chirrups and yowls were beginning to make that obvious. The excited feral gem went off to find the source of the scent and noises.

A small peridot was rolling around the ground, yowling and chirruping softly. She stretched out, her long ears pressed against her head and her tiny tail flickering impatiently. It was obvious the small gem was desperate and in need of a gem to fuck her. Loudly, she let out a shrill yowl before opening her eyes as she heard a soft chuff. Her noises began to quiet down and she started purring, staring at Jasper. Her tiny paws were in the air and she was wriggling around a bit. Excited, but nonetheless, intimidated.

"Mmmr.. what's your name?" Jasper watched the small gem before making her way closer towards her, licking her lips.

"My name is Peridot. Why do you need to know that?" Peridot growled a bit as she rolled over on her side, looking to Jasper. 

"Because I like to know the names of the gems I fuck. Now.. my name is Jasper and make sure you don't forget it." Jasper smugly grinned before moving closer to the small gem on edge who was beginning to bare her fangs at the large quartz. Simply, Jasper leaned down to begin grooming the small gem. Before mating with her, she was going to gain her trust. Of course, Jasper seemed to have an interest in making this gem her mate but Peridot didn't seem to feel the same way. Not yet, at least.

Peridot whined softly, shifting around a bit. At first, she seemed uncomfortable before beginning to lean into the touch. Jasper was sure to groom the gem all over, licking her fluffy ears softly and gently cleaning her tail. Soon enough, she began to gently sniff at the gem's soaked slit. Soon enough, she began to softly lick at her, purring excitedly. Peridot let out a mew of surprise, glancing back to Jasper. Her tiny tail was twitching excitedly as she lifted her leg a bit. The large gem continued to lick at the small gem's hot slit, pulling away and licking her lips. As soon as the large gem piled away her tongue, Peridot got situated.

The small gem had her haunches in the air, well enough Jasper could get at her. With that, the large mounted the small, beginning to shakily thrust into her. It wasn't long before she inseminated the small gem, immediately getting off of her as she let out a yowl. Immediately, the small gem turned over, lifting her leg as she licked at her slit. Jasper watched, excitedly purring. She couldn't wait to fuck this gem again. They were going to have so many kits and Jasper was obviously proud of it.


End file.
